What Happens During One Summer Holiday
by Blue Roselette
Summary: Yes, what does happen during a summer holiday? Well a million things actually! At one moment you break up with your boyfriend then, you find someone better! Story SxE Don't like then don't read not my fault you don't like Sakura and Eriol stories!
1. A New Thing Starts

**What Happens During One Summer Holiday**

**Chapter One - A New Thing Starts**

It was a starry night at Penguin Park, and there at the swings, swinging quietly back and forth leaning back to watch the evening sky was Sakura. She seemed to be troubled and even had tears threatening to come down. In her eyes Sakura looked as though she missed someone or was trying to hide, but could not hold back the pain any longer. Not far from her stood Eriol watching her. He knew that he had to do something to help her and so gathered up all of his courage and walked up to her, unconsciously not making a single sound as he neared her.

"Nice evening, isn't it Sakura?" Instinctively Sakura placed her feet in front of her to stop the swing, but slipped and fell forward.

Eriol noticed and ran the rest of the way towards Sakura to catch her. Her eyes were closed, expecting the pain of the ground, but it never came, and instead she felt warm arms around her. She opened her eyes to see that Eriol had his arms wrapped around her, keeping her from falling.

"Sorry about that Eriol, you just scared me and I thought that you were someone else."

"Whom, may I ask, did you mistaken me for?"

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about, don't worry about me."

"I never thought that you would be so acute, and towards me for that matter,"

"Sorry Eriol. It's just that it's kind of hard to let people in, especially when I'm still feeling wary, that's all."

"Not to immediately jump into conclusions or anything…but something happened between you and Syaoran," Sakura sat back down on the swing that she fell from before.

Eriol noticed that she was trembling instantly and sat on the swing next to her.

"Sakura, what did he do to you?"

Sakura bent over and covered her face with her hands. Eriol immediately hugged her, and Sakura didn't fight it. She held onto his t-shirt as if her life depended on it. Eriol was worried, but then felt anger begin to bubble inside of him,

'_That idiot Li, how could he leave her like this. How could he hurt Sakura like this, I'd hate it if he wounded her badly. Sakura doesn't deserve to be hurt,_' thought Eriol.

He didn't move or say anything at all, he just stayed there, holding her close to him, comforting her. After a little while Sakura thought,

'_This feels nice, just being held onto like this, just being in Eriol's arms like this feels very nice. Oh, I owe him for doing this for me,_' then Sakura looked up towards Eriol.

"Thank you Eriol, you always seem to always take away the pain, I owe you big time for doing this,"

"Sakura you don't owe me anything at all. I'm always here for you so don't worry at all, I guess you can say this is my way of saying thanks for being my closest friend, you truly are someone to care for," and then Sakura smiled at him before she hugged him.

"Thank you Eriol, you are a truly genuine friend and I'm glad that we are friends. Hey, Eriol do you want to come with me and Madison tomorrow? See she wants to cheer me up from my sudden discovery so she's planned a day of fun and shopping, but not for cloths, just maybe some shoes and a jewel or two but mostly we'll be swimming and hitting the roller-coasters and maybe even get some cotton candy after that too," Eriol chuckled.

"Maybe, it depends if Madison allows me to join you two tomorrow Saku,"

"Hold on, lets ask her then,"

"What-" was all he got to say when Sakura lifted off her locket from around her neck and then opened it.

Not long did it take for there to suddenly have a familiar voice and face appear,

"Hey Saku, hey Eli. What's going on there, are you two having a reunion without me?"

"No Mattie, Eli here just popped out of nowhere, as usual," and rolled her eyes as Eriol raised and eyebrow and Madison giggled. "and he found out that Syaoran and I have been going through a little trouble,"

"So then he knows about the breakup between you two?" Sakura was no longer smiling the way she did earlier.

"Madison, he didn't know about that, what's next, the entire universe?!" Nervously she looked over towards Eriol to see that he appeared nothing less than concern.

"Sakura, is that why you're here like this, and earlier?" Suddenly her eyes began to water, and then nodded.

Eriol felt his heart start to break for her,

"Madison, may I join the two of you tomorrow, I would like to also help cheer up Sakura,"

"Eriol, you can join us anytime, so of course you can come, oh and before I forget, how would you guys like to sleep over at my house. Just about the whole gang is here,"

"I'll go if Sakura does, I don't want to leave her alone at all and she deserves some company anyway. What do you say Saku, are you going? Besides, my PIC is probably there two if I'm correct," said Eriol smiling.

Sakura took a breath in before she spoke,

"Is _he_ there?"

"Of course not! No one hurts my cousin and because he hurt you then he has no right to step foot in this house at all because of what he did! Oh and believe you me that everyone here also agrees very much! So no he's not here,"

"Thank you Mattie, but one more question, are you going to be dressing me up?" Sakura asked while smiling weakly.

In return Madison only gave Sakura a shrug as a response.

"Maybe, maybe not Sakura. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Madison said with a smirk and a mischief glint in her eyes. "Besides I am so glad that you brought up that topic, so anyway I made a few new awesome outfits that I want you to try out once you get here plus I want your opinion. So then the answer to that is yes, I will be dressing you up," with a big smile spread on her face.

"Two words Madison, Oh and Joy,"

"That's more than two words when you look at it in perspective,"

"Stop acting like a smarty pants because there is only one person who can fit those pants is the dude next to me here,"

"Oh so I'm the smarty pants here?"

"Uh, yes you are," and the two girls were giggling at said conversation.

"Okay so I'll see you two soon?"

"That's right,"

"Alrighty then," and Madison closed her end of the communicator.

Then Sakura followed suit and then placed it back around her neck. Even though the conversation had changed, Sakura still had tears in her eyes. Eriol immediately took notice and then took her hand with his left and then lifted her chin to see her with his right hand.

"Sakura, I never thought that he would break your heart, how long Saku?" Asked Eriol.

Sakura shook her head and looked away from his eyes. "Sakura please, I want to help you and to make you feel better, I don't want you to suffer on his account. Or on mine either, so please, tell me Sakura," pleaded Eriol.

Sakura looked back up into his deep blue pools and for the first time she really looked into his eyes. She saw his complete worriment and that he wanted nothing more that to help make her happy once again. When she saw this in his eyes, Sakura was surprised by the impact his eyes had on her,

"Alright Eriol, I'll tell you, but can we do it on our way to my house?"

"Why don't we just go straight to Madison's and from there you can call your father and let him know that you'll be sleeping at Madison's," at that Sakura smiled a little.

"Okay then, how about we go skating then,"

"I don't mind at all, but what about your dress Sakura? Won't it be hard to skate since it's long?" Sakura's small smile widened.

"Eriol, you're forgetting something. I have magic and can just shorten the length of it,"

"Oh, right. Hehe, sorry about that, I guess I did forget that for a moment,"

"Well then don't forget again," Sakura said with a little attitude as she stood up in front of Eriol with a smirk lighting her face. "watch this," in her mind Sakura decided to delay time a bit and did a little scene for Eriol to watch.

She began to pirouette and then she made her dress glow. Eriol smiled as he knew what she planned.

"Wow," was all that came from Eriol as the light from Sakura disappeared.

Sakura raised her arms above her and then Cherry Blossom petals began to cascade down out of nowhere. Once again she glowed, but this time all over. Once again as the light dimmed, she looked different from her earlier appearance and couldn't help but smile in amazement at what she had done. Sakura began to skate around the swings, spinning and turning, doing a jump or two on her wheels. Eriol could tell that she loved to skate and that it brought her peace as she started to work up her legs for the skating they will be doing. After all, even though Madison's house was more closer than her house, didn't mean that it was close to the park itself. Her baby blue dress showed her curves even more as the wind blew by. The sleeveless dress went up to her lower thigh, showing her long legs, her hair was up in a bun, but there were a few curls that were on the sides of her face. Then once again Sakura was in front of the charmed Eriol,

"Mr. Moon, if you don't mind, can you please stand up and put on your skates, we have a long way to go, and Ms. Daidouji is awaiting our company this evening," and then Sakura giggled as Eriol was apparently still charmed.

Eriol at the moment was still staring at Sakura, his breath taken away for how gorgeous she seemed at this very moment,

"Wow, Sakura you look stunning," said Eriol, then began to smile stupidly as he couldn't take his eyes off her at the moment.

"If this has you wowed now, then wait until later when Madison dresses me up. When we get there I will be modeling from dresses, to pajamas, to bathing suits, to tank tops and mini skirts that are more shorter than the dress skirt I have on now," at that Eriol's eyebrow rose and then began to picture Sakura in different bathing suits and mini skirts and then smirked as he stood.

Now it was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow,

"Well then, let's just hope then that Madison didn't make me anything, and I can change to without magic,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, just watch," Eriol removed his t-shirt to reveal a white tank top, then he ripped from the knee down from his jeans, and popped on his wheels so he could skate.

"You had Heelies on, you knew about this didn't you," accused Sakura.

Eriol had a smirk on, and just shrugged innocently,

"Well then, what do you think?"

"Well, if you really want to know what I think, then I'd have to say that I think that if all the girls from school were here and saw you like this, then they would probably be fighting on who gets you first,"

"Really? Then what about you Sakura?"

"Hmm, I think that you look very good," Sakura said with a smirk.

Eriol smiled and then skated over to Sakura,

"It would be my honor, to skate with you this evening, Ms. Avalon," and then Eriol kissed the back of her hand, and then gave a bow of his head.

Sakura couldn't help but blush at the gesture.

"You know what Eriol?"

"What,"

"If you wanted to drive a girl crazy for you then you do a very good job at that,"

"Why do you say that?" Asked Eriol, his head tilted to the side.

"Well, because you're very well mannered with everyone, especially with the ladies and the girls just go crazy when you do that, or when you kiss there hand, or even just a small gesture that shows them that you're giving her just a little bit of your attention. When you do that then 'bam!!!', you drive them crazy," Sakura explained to him with great enthusiasm.

Eriol raised an eyebrow and grinned,

"Oh really? Well then I'm glad that you noticed Sakura," Sakura couldn't help but blush,

"Oh come on Eriol, I don't want keep Madison waiting anymore, who knows what will run through her mind," then Sakura realized what she would think and began to turn even more red than before.

The two then skated out of the park hand-in-hand, and hopefully Eriol in his mind hopes that Sakura explains what happened so he can help.

* * *

Tell me what you think, oh please tell me what you think??? I'm rather pretty much excited and want to know how my story is like in your eyes. Please o' please tell me??? If you do then I'll bring up the next chapter soon, I like super promise, so please? Oh, I forgot one more thing, R&R!!!!! Yah, I think that's all now. (:D


	2. The Story & Beginnings of a Slumber S

Thank you so much Valelevalee your review made me so happy that I just had to write it up and send out the next chapter as soon as I read it. Please review my story and I promise that you will enjoy reading as I enjoyed writing this. For all of those who haven't reviewed yet, what are you all waiting for!!!!! I almost died when I haven't gotten any reviews after a while!!! Oh, and please, R&R so you can read more. J

* * *

**What Happens During One Summer Holiday**

**Chapter Two - The Story and Beginnings of a Slumber Summer Party**

As they skated from Penguin Park through the night, and quietness accept for the sound of wheels rolling down the side walks, Sakura hoped that she wouldn't have to tell Eriol her tail, but her prayer wasn't heard.

"Sakura, what happened?" Eriol asked softly.

"I did say that I was going to tell you so it's only fair." Sakura took in a breath before she told him her tale. "Alright, it was when I went to surprise him at his place. He said that he was busy so I thought that maybe that if he needed any help that I could give a hand as he sounded a bit stressful on the phone. He gave me the key to his place a month before what happened so I went in. I saw that he wasn't in the living room where he usually works at with stuff. I walked over to his bedroom and when I opened the door, I saw him with Marylyn Cho giving him a blow-job. When they saw me they separated." At that moment Sakura had tears running down with her head held low.

She started to slow down near the bus stop bench near the end of the block. Eriol stopped beside her,

"If you want you can stop, you don't have to tell me anymore. I'm so-"

"No Eriol, I already started this so now I have to finish this. Can we sit down? I'm not sure if I can stand while telling the rest of this to you,"

"Sure, oh come here Saku," and Eriol hugged her close.

Sakura placed her head on his shoulder and her arms went around his waist. Her tears fell down on to his shoulder, slowly cascading downwards. Then Eriol led her down to the bench, but didn't let her go. After a little while, Sakura's breathing evened out she lifted her head to meet a pair of sapphire eyes.

"Thank you Eriol, I'm really grateful that you aren't rushing me on with the tale."

"Saku, I would never rush you through something if it's really this painful. You know I'd wait for you to tell me when you're ready to tell,"

"Thanks," she breathed in as she placed a small kiss on Eriol's cheek before leaning against Eriol's shoulder.

She took in one more breath before she continued.

"Syao decided that I wasn't hurt by what I saw and so fixed his pants before he took my arm and led me to the living room. I asked him why and all he said was that he couldn't stay with me because there could be nothing between us. Then what really hurt me was that I wasn't worth his time and that there were others to see, and that I wasn't what he called, 'perfect' and that he could have others that were better that were more willing to be his mate than me. That was then when he said that it was over. I was so upset and yet full of rage at the same time that I couldn't hold myself when in a situation that dealt with emotions that I ended up slapping him before I ran out, leaving him behind to do what ever that he wished since he was no longer mine. You know what, I don't think that he was even mine to begin with. All he saw in me was someone who was stronger than him and so needed me so that one day he could get me into bed and to become his trophy wife. That that would have been my life with him if I hadn't caught him in his hour of what Madison calls, 'Injustice' and so here I am now, still healing but still bruised from what he told me that day," finished Sakura.

There were still tears, but not as much as there was before as she had gotten most of it out of her. Eriol was almost boiling inside, but locked it in to the back of his mind as right now all he wanted to do was comfort Sakura in her hour of need.

"Sakura, I wish I could take away your pain, I really do. Hmm, is there anything I could do to make you feel better, or to take away your pain at all?" Asked Eriol, wishing that there was something he could do to remove it all away from her so that she wouldn't break.

One of the things that Eriol was scared of was loosing his blossom. As he watched her at this moment, he felt his heart yearn to help her, to make her feel love and to see her smile in happiness.

"Eriol, there is only one thing that I ask of you."

"Anything Saku, what is it?"

"Please don't pity me, I feel worthless because even though words mean nothing compared to actions, his words can't seem to leave unless I do something to deal with it. So while I deal with this, don't pity me,"

"Sakura, I would never pity you in anyway at all. The only one I will pity is Li, he's letting go of something precious here. Saku, don't let those words get to you. You and I both know that you are more than what those awful excuses of perfect. Come on now Saku, lets get to Madison's before she freaks and panics,"

"Eriol?"

"Yeah Saku?"

"Do you think that things will get better this summer?"

"How about I promise to make things better, would that help you feel better?"

"Yeah, it would."

"Um Saku?"

"You want to know how long it's been, since the incident, don't you."

"Yeah, but there's no need if it's too touchy,"

"No it's okay Eli, it's actually been three months now. It's still only hurts is because I keep hearing the words in my head and it somehow keeps me from completely healing myself."

"Well, how about you remember these words instead, I promise that I will make you the most happiest girl in the world this summer that you will never have to feel bad for his words," Eriol told her with the most warmest smile that Sakura could ever imagine to see towards her. His smile was an infection that she caught as she smiled back widely that it almost reached her eyes. As Eriol noticed, her eyes were going back to those liquid emeralds that he loved staring and loosing himself into. Eriol stood up and with that warm smile that was passed onto her, held out his hand. Sakura giggled before she took hold of his hand, but what she didn't expect was for him to lead her into a dance.

"What do you think? Should we dance our way towards Madison's?"

"Well, if it will make me feel better…then yes, I'll skate with you to Madison's place," with a light smile.

Eriol smirked as he thought of all the fun he will be bringing her by doing this.

"Shall we, fair maiden?"

"We shall, kind sir," and that was the last word that escaped her lips when Eriol brought her to a spin and then began to pull her close as they both danced their way on their skates, to Madison.

When they reached Madison's house, Eriol placed his wheels away. As for Sakura, she used her magic to replace her skates, with a pair of white flip-flops. Eriol then walked up to the door, Sakura next to him hand-in-hand, and then knocked the door.

"Hey out two, come on in, and before you do anything. What's with the holding hands here? Eriol, area you already trying to set a move on her? I mean come on, you just found out that not that long ago Li broke up with her!" Eriol blushed, Sakura following down the same path of embarrassment from Madison.

Madison couldn't help but laugh as the duet blushed before her eyes. Soon Sakura and Eriol were inside with their shoes off and now walking around in comfy house slippers,

"Hold on, I'll be right back. I'm going to go call my dad and see if it's okay for me to sleep over here," both nodded before Sakura left them behind.

Madison smirked as she turned over towards Eriol,

"So Eriol, do you like the dress Sakura has on now?" At said question made Eriol smile,

"Sakura looks lovely,"

"So you complimented her when she changed,"

"Hold on, how did you know she changed?"

"I saw that she had on the other one she wore when we talked on the communicator so I can tell she changed, and besides, not only is it an instinct but because I have an eye for my own cloths when I see them,"

"Oh, well then I must compliment to the designer of such lovely dresses that fit wonderfully well on Sakura. May I say that those dresses flatter her figure very well, and just to let you know, I did compliment her. I told her that she looks gorgeous,"

"What a simple change of hair do and dress can do to a guy," as soon as those words left Madison's lips, Sakura came walking back towards her friends.

"My dad said that it's okay for me to stay over for tonight. By the way, where is Eriol's Partner In Crime at? And what about the others too?"

"Oh the others are already upstairs and are probably wondering why I'm taking a while now," said Madison with a light giggle and then lead the duet upstairs towards the others.

As Madison led them to her room, where the others were waiting, Yamazaki popped out of the shadows, scaring both Sakura and Madison for his sudden appearance from out of nowhere.

"Did you guys know that before if someone were to dishonor their family by getting a failing grade while in school that they would punish themselves?"

"Oh yes I remember that. It was said that sometimes the person would feel such dishonor that they would kill themselves, committing suicide or would torture themselves to death," soon both Sakura and Madison began to freak out at what they were being told by both Yamazaki and Eriol.

"Also, sometimes those who were homicidal or committed suicide that their spirit would linger,"

"Or better yet they would haunt the place they were either killed or killed themselves at,"

"Oh, and there's rumor that at our school, there was a case like that. A girl that use to go to our school was so disgraced that she killed herself in the girls bathroom and then the same happened in the gym with a boy who was by himself,"

"Oh, but you can't forget about-"

"LIES!!! ALL LIES, ALL OF IT ALL LIES!!!" Suddenly popped up Chicharu, "Don't believe him at all! He's just lying to you both!" Suddenly Yamazaki bolted away with Chicharu running after him with a big mallet in hand.

As the scene before them unfolded, Sakura, Madison, and Eriol just watched,

"I bet Chichi kills him soon,"

"Do you think that their stories are true Mattie? I mean something like this always happens. One minute we're here minding our own business, then Zack pops in telling us something, and then Eriol even joins in in telling us about it. All of a sudden Chichi comes in with whatever she can get her hands on and shouts out, 'Lies, lies, their all lies!' or 'Don't believe this lire he's lying!' and then she runs around chasing him," said Sakura.

After what felt like a while, the trio were now in Madison's room. Sakura was more than happy to see Naoko, Rika, and Meilin there as well.

"Okay! First things first, we need to get into our pajamas first. Sakura I want you to come with me though. I want you to try on my new dress that I made for you," and then Madison dragged Sakura to her big walk in closet.

After ten minutes passed and everyone were in their pajamas,

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I would love to introduce Sakura in a stunning evening wear dress," and everyone clapped, but immediately stopped.

Sakura walked out of the other room for everyone to see her. Sakura had on a navy blue strapless dress that hugged most of her upper body and so showed off her figure. As the dress went downward, it began to flow around her from her hips down. She also had on a pair of dark blue, open toe strap heels, and to finish off the complete evening outfit Sakura had on a sapphire necklace and earrings. To say that everyone was speechless was nothing to compared to the silence that the room was in. Chicharu was the first to break,

"Sakura, damn you look gorgeous! Madison you have outdone yourself once again,"

"Thanks Chichi, but I do my best," Madison replied.

"Mattie, Sakura looks exquisite. You truly are an artist when it comes to cloths." Naoko said.

"I know, I try my best as usual," said Madison.

After that, everyone was talking about how Sakura looked in said outfit, except for one. Eriol walked up to Sakura, and when Sakura saw that she smiled over to him,

"I never thought that I'd see you look this beautiful," Sakura giggled as her cheeks went rosy

"Well, if it wasn't for the fact that you weren't so busy in London, then I bet you wouldn't have missed anything Eriol,"

"Well then I'm glad that I'm back now, you know that I really missed you for the past few years?"

"That's good to know because I've been missing your company while you were gone," Eriol smiled at the fact that she missed him as well.

* * *

Well this is it for this chap, so I'll just work on the next one 'til I see some results of this one. Until I get more reviews, Aurevoir everyone!!!


	3. Fashion & Admirations

Thanks once again to Valelevalee for her wonderful reviews, and to a new reviewer as well. But I was a little hurt when all he wrote was nice you know. Anyway, this chapter will have lots of cloth changing for a certain brunette and a lot of eye goggling from a certain blue haired young man. Oh, and I hope I get more reviews now!!! For now R&R, and enjoy.

* * *

Sakura noticed the look in his eyes and couldn't help the blush that spread on her cheeks. Eriol saw and smiled more, which made Sakura's cheeks blush more,

"Eriol, you know this isn't the only dress Madison made me that looks well on me,"

"Really, why don't you show me then Saku? I really would like to see you wear them,"

"Oh, why not." And so Sakura walked over to Madison.

"Hey Mattie, where are the other dresses that you made recently? I kind of want to show them off," Madison vigorously nodded.

"Sure Saku, you don't mind if I had a few pictures taken, do you?"

"No, not really."

"Then lets go," Madison immediately left Sakura.

Madison quickly grabbed her camera and went to Eriol,

"Eli, can you take a few photo's of Sakura in the outfits?"

"Of course Madison,"

"Thank you," then before Sakura could move to go change Madison called her, "Saku, before you change I want you to pose for Eriol,"

"Okay Mattie," Sakura said with a smile before she did a simple pose for Eriol.

Eriol chuckled mentally, '_I'm going to enjoy this evening_' and then took Sakura's picture before Madison immediately dragged Sakura back inside of the walk-in-closet. Another ten minutes have passed by, and Madison walked out alone,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, once again Sakura will walk out in another amazing dress made by yours truly!" Clapping soon greeted the end of Madison's intro for Sakura to walk out.

As soon as the clapping died out, Madison walked away, and then Sakura came out. Everyone held their breaths once again for the second time as Sakura came out in a stunning wine red dress with spaghetti straps and like the dress before hugged almost all of her curves. The length of the dress made it almost difficult for her to walk so she held up some for her to walk more freely without ruining the image of the dress had. Sakura couldn't help the giggle that came out at everyone's shocked faces and because not even their breathing was being heard. Eriol exhaled and he finally realized that he hadn't been breathing this whole time until Sakura's giggles were heard. Everyone followed suit soon after there was some noise that snapped them out of their daze at not only the dress, but by Sakura also. Before there was more movement Madison made an appearance.

"Alrighty everyone, since I have to say that as much as I enjoy seeing your faces as you all drool at how sexy Saku looks in my dresses that I've made, I don't want to go spending the whole night just showing off my dresses. So, for this evening I will be showing off five more dresses that will look super gorgeous on Saku, which will give us a total of seven dresses shown this evening. After that then we can choose what to do after," Madison breathed out before she nodded and left.

As soon as she left everyone realized that Sakura had already left and was probably changing now. But they didn't expect for her to be done so soon. Sakura came out in in a little black dress that was sleeveless and strapless. She had on strap up heels, silver hoop earrings, and simple shadow around her eyes to give her a dramatic affect towards her eyes. Soon there were comments that fired off soon,

"Damn Sakura you look hot,"

"Que caliente mami,"

"I'm watching you," and many whistles and other affects were made heard that left Sakura blushing like mad.

Eriol couldn't help but be amazed at how different and how beautiful appeared before his eyes. As he prepared to take another picture of Sakura, his hands began to tremble, '_Eriol get a grip already! We both know that she looks to sexy for her own good, but it doesn't mean that you have to loose control of your actions,_' a little voice inside of Eriol's mind scolded him. Finally when his hands didn't tremble, he called Sakura to pose and took her picture. He noticed that she had that shine in her eyes that meant that she was happy now.

Madison walked over to her stereo and placed on a CD, and a song began to play(One In a Million. You should know this song if you watched Miss Congeniality by Sandra Bullock). Soon everyone had calmed down from the affect of the little black dress, Sakura came out once again, in a beautiful cherry blossom pink ballroom gown. As Eriol saw her walk in the room, he noticed that the pink of the dress made her skin glow, making her seem even more beautiful. Eriol couldn't help but once again be breathless by how amazed Sakura left him. '_So many breathless moments, so many more reasons to admire and even fall more deeply in love,_' thought Eriol as he took her photo.

"Hey there Cinderella!" Shouted out Meilin.

Sakura giggled at the comparison.

"I'm no Cinderella, I don't have a prince to dance with anyway," Sakura smiled, but her eyes flashed for a moment of her pain before it immediately vanished before anyone noticed.

Sakura left to change once again, but when she thought that no one noticed, Eriol did. Eriol saw in her eyes the flash of her sadness and knew that what Meilin said was wrong at the moment because the bruises still stung, even though they were healing. Soon after Sakura came out in a knee length dress, that showed her small waist. With this dress she had her hair down, Sakura twirled at the moment, and Eriol found it as a perfect picture moment. When Sakura looked towards everyone, Eriol noticed that her eyes instead of holding pain, held determination, strength, and hope. '_She must really be trying if she's determined,_' thought Eriol. Soon Sakura left to put one another dress.

Eriol began to think about Sakura and how much she's changed, '_I never thought that she'd change so much,_' he thought. '_Of course not Eli, it's been a while and you've been too busy moping around without your guardian's noticing either and that you missed Saku this whole time,_' the little voice in his head told him in return. '_No I haven't, I have not been moping around at all you obnoxiously insane voice who doesn't know how to leave someone in peace!_' Eriol retorted in return, '_You know that thinking to your own conscience is a new step towards insanity? I mean after all I'm only your conscience,_' '_Oh great, my own conscience is telling me that I'm going to be insane one day,_' '_I'd stop talking right now because your infatuation is coming out now, once again being the stunning beauty she is,_' '_Oh hush you,_' and Eriol averted his eyes towards Sakura.

Sakura walked back out in a lavender sleeveless spring dress, a simple while lily hair clip holding some of her hair, and a simple locket hung from her neck. The outfit was simple, yet it fitted her in a strange way, that even though, lavender was more Madison's color, the dress seemed to scream out Sakura more than it did Madison. She once again did a simple twirl to show the dress off like she would always do for Madison when Madison wanted Sakura to model off anything new of her latest creations.

Eriol couldn't help but smile as he watched her twirl around a few times in the airy dress. She seemed to be getting that happy spirit that she always carried around her back. Soon Madison lowered the music and Sakura disappeared to change,

"Okay, now this is the last dress which I will be delighted to present to everyone now. When Sakura is finished, the music is still on, there will be some very good music playing so hope you get to dance a bit too after this is over. Enjoy the last dress of the evening!" And on queue, Sakura came out.

The dress was simple, very earthy with it's greens, but at the same time was very sexy as the skirt of the dress was short and so showed off her long legs. Everyone accept for Madison was flabbergasted at how Sakura came out, an air of confidence around her that made her seem completely different, yet was the same person they all know.

"Saku, who in the world are you trying to drive crazy! You are looking to good for your own good,"

"Damn Sakura, you lookin' sexy! What are you trying to do!"

Eriol's breath was caught at his throat, '_Sakura, is too fine for her own good. I'm going to have to have a talk with Madison,'_ and as if on queue, Madison came,

"Saku, there's someone who wants to see you, well more like wants to join the party since he couldn't keep away,"

"Who?" Asked Sakura curiously, not sure of who would come here to see her, and at this time of night, even though it was summer.

"Yo Sakura! Looking good tonight, Madison you seriously do know how to outdo yourself when it comes to cloths, don't you! Oh, and what's with the mini dress, finally found out what to wear when dealing with the cards, well if there's any business anyway?" Kero came in with a burst of energy that came off him like waves, as he was happy at the moment.

"Well Kero I made that dress for her because I knew that she would look really hot in it when others see her in it,"

"Cool,"

"Hey Kero, I see that Yue hasn't come along,"

"Well, Yue is actually on his way here with Ruby and Spinnel,"

"Madison, did you by any chance have anything to do with the fact that my guardian and Eriol's guardian's are coming?"

"Yes Saku, I invited them to enjoy the party along with us on this fine summer evening,"

"Well, I should let you know that Yue doesn't dance a lot for some reason,"

"Well then we'll just have to wait and see then, I hope that you don't mind me inviting without you knowing,"

"I don't mind at all Madison, I'm sure that they will enjoy themselves to the fullest," Eriol said with a warm smile.

"Alright, let me just put on some party music, oh and don't forget to change at all Sakura,"

"No need," and with a snap of her fingers, and a small flash, Sakura was once again in the dress she had on at the beginning, before she had changed into the other dresses.

Soon they were joined by Yue, Ruby, and Spinnel. There was music, and lots of chatting going on around the room. Soon Kero came up to Sakura and landed on her shoulder,

"Hey Sakura, do you mind if you could use Sweet to make Suppie and I some candy?"

"Oh, I don't know Kero, is it okay with you Eriol? I mean I don't want to get Suppie candy drunk,"

"Oh no it's okay, just as long as there are a lot of candy for him to consume he will fall straight to sleep,"

"I didn't know that Eriol,"

"I guess that I haven't told you a lot about me and the guardian's have I,"

"Don't worry, it's not the end of the world so I have all the time in the world to know more about Ruby, Suppie, and you okay?"

"Alright Saku,"

"Um, Sakura, the candy,"

"Oh alright Kero," Sakura sighed before she turned around and then the spirit of Sweet appeared.

"Hello Sakura,"

"Good evening Sweetie, do you mind making a big pile of sweets for Kero and Suppie, that way when their full they'll be so drunk that they'll just end up asleep," Sweet giggled,

"Sure thing Sakura," and with a wave of Sweet's hand, a big pile of candy appeared near the slide open doors of Madison's room.

"Yahoooo!!!!!!!" Everyone laughed as both Spinnel and Kero flew like speeding bullets towards the pile of sweets.

"Thanks Sweetie,"

"Not a problem at all Sakura," and they both hugged before Sweet's spirit changed into her card form and floated into Sakura's hand,

"The Cards must really enjoy your company if Sweet treated you the way she did,"

"Of course Eriol, doesn't everyone enjoy my company?"

"I don't know if everyone, but for sure, I enjoy your company Saku,"

"Good to here that because I enjoy yours as well," and before the conversation could continue, Madison called everyone to her attention.

* * *

Alrighty everyone, this is the end for this chappie, if you want to know what happens next, well then you'll just have to review! R&R!!! Oh, and this is a sneak peek for the next chappie:

Madison turned to Eriol,

"I saw the way you were looking towards Sakura,"

"What are you talking about Mattie?" Madison sighed,

"I'm talking about the way you looked at Sakura when she was showing off the dresses I made for her Eriol." Eriol sighed as he knew that he was caught.

"Alright, you saw the way I was looking at her, and…"

**NO MORE UNTIL I GET MY REVIEWS**!!! Aurovoir for now!!!

~~B.R.~~


	4. On the Dance Floor

Alright!!! Thank you soooooo much Valelevalee for your wonderful review!!! Tell me what you think about this one!!! R&R. Peace J!!!

* * *

"Alright everyone, I'm just making sure that everyone's here, alright?"

"Okay," came from everyone.

Madison began a head-count to make sure that she had everyone. After she was done she smiled and gave a nod.

"Alright everyone, I'll be back soon," and Madison left the room as everyone went back to their conversations.

Sakura shook her head as she thought of what Madison could be planning.

"What are you thinking Sakura?"

"I'm just thinking of what Madison could be planning," Sakura held out her hand and before Eriol knew it, the book holding the now Sakura Cards was in her hand.

"Wow Saku, you must be getting pretty strong,"

"Oh that's nothing, Yue and Kero have been teaching me lots of stuff, so I guess that I'm doing good," and then the cards came flowing out of the book and began to float around Eriol and Sakura.

Their voices coming out at the same time with excitement as their mistress aloud them to come out.

"Alright guys, but be polite first," said Sakura as she could help but smile at how amazing it felt to have the cards out with her.

Eriol chuckled as a smile also played its way out of him.

"I didn't know you had that affect Sakura,"

"Well Eriol, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me," said Sakura back, a smirk worked its way from her smile.

"Oh oh, I think Kero's going to need help Saku, look," Eriol told her.

When Sakura saw, Spinnel was holding on tight to Kero, dancing around with him. Ruby and Yue were watching in amusement instead of helping poor Kero from Spinnel's firm grip on him. Sakura sighed when she saw all this.

"I'll be back Eriol," the cards followed Sakura to help in any case and to also talk with the other guardians that watched.

When they were gone, Eriol watched as Sakura went towards where Kero was giving a commotion. Madison suddenly popped up next to Eriol.

"I saw the way you were looking at Sakura,"

"What are you talking about Madison?" Madison sighed.

"I'm talking about the way you looked at Sakura when she was showing off the dresses Eriol," this time Eriol sighed as he knew that he couldn't get away from this.

"Alright, you saw the way I was watching Sakura, and…"

"…And I know that you like her,"

"Fine you got me, what am I going to do? Sakura recently broke up with Syaoran and hearing his name nags he so much that she gets upset or worse, she starts to even cry,"

"Just give her some time, why don't you take her to London? For the summer anyway,"

"What about you?"

"I can always keep in touch, or better yet if you like, I can go with you guys too,"

"I guess that'll work, we can go to my summer house. There's also a small town near by too," Madison smiled,

"Sounds perfect Eriol, how about we ask on Thursday to go, and then we leave on Saturday or Sunday,"

"That sounds good to me, thank you Mattie,"

"No problem, how about we take this outside, more space anyway for dancing and maybe if anyone wants to, for swimming too," Eriol chuckled.

"So now this is going to be a indoor, outdoor slumber slash summer pool party?" Madison giggled before walking away and once again standing on a chair to get everyone's attention once again.

"Okay everyone quiet down and listen up!" Said Madison as everyone began to gather.

And soon also began to quiet down. Madison gave a nod of appreciation for everyone giving their ears to listed to what she wanted to say.

"Good, I thought of an idea that I thought that was cool and want to check with you all so I can finalize everything. Since you all notice that tonight is a very beautiful night, the moon and stars are all out, not a single cloud visible, and the summer breeze is all so warm and gentle. So I thought that maybe if you all wanted to, to take this outside to where the pool is right outside of this room! Then since we're all close here, when we tire we can just come back in, change back into our pj's from out bathing suits and calm down before we all fall asleep," finished Madison.

Sakura stepped forward,

"I don't know about all of you guys, but I'm all up for it,"

"Me too," Ruby said quickly before sharing a high 5 with Sakura.

Soon everyone began to also join in to agreement. Madison was very happy to see that everyone agreed.

"Alright guys, I'll need you first to change before we do anything, while I go and set everything up." Said Madison as she jumped off her chair and exited the room through the side-in doors, revealing the pool, and the décor that hung.

"Why take so long to change when you have magic" said Sakura.

Soon Sakura was in swimming shorts and a bikini top to match her swimming shorts before she ran off. Ruby, Yue and Eriol soon followed suit and were now relaxing outside. Kero and Spinnel soon moved their candy outside. Not long after everyone else joined them outside after changing quickly.

Sakura looked around and noticed that even though there were lights, is was still dark outside to actually move around freely without knocking something over.

"Hey Madison, mind if I brighten things up a bit out here?"

"Sure, why not Saku,"

"Thanks! Glow, Fiery, can you guys brighten it up out here? It's pretty dark around here and we can use the light here," soon little balls of fire appeared, lighting up their surroundings.

Soon everyone began to so make sounds of amazement.

"Wow, Sakura not only are you good when getting all dressed up, but in also lighting up the place," "Well, you can't give me all the credit, after all I did have some help," she told Rika.

Soon everyone began to enjoy themselves when Madison placed some music on the stereo. Eriol noticed the song that was starting to play and so took this change to ask Sakura to dance with him.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I'd love to," and to pair began to dance hand-in-hand with the beat of the music. (Be Good To Me - Ashley Tisdale. If you don't know then check out the song on YouTube!)

_Everyday it's getting worse_

_do the same thing and it hurts_

_I don't know if I should cry,_

_all I know it that I'm trying._

Eriol and Sakura were as thought they were apart, going against each other yet their steps were as though they were together for how close. Madison noticed and already had out her recorder, taping every step, every shadow, and every time they almost met each other. Sakura and Eriol felt as though they were telling each other a story about themselves to each other than no one would or could know.

_I want to believe in you,_

_I want to believe in you,_

_But it's getting so hard to do._

_What's the point of making plans,_

_You break all the ones we had_

_I don't know were we went wrong,_

_Cuz we use to be so strong!_

_I want to believe in you,_

_I want to believe in you._

_Why can't you be,_

_Be good to me?_

_I don't ask for much,_

_all I want is love,_

_someone to see,_

_that's all I need._

_Somebody to be,_

_Somebody to be,_

_Somebody to be,_

_Good to me_

_Good to me_

_Can you be good to me,_

_Good to me please._

They were now dancing together, hand-in-hand, combining their tales as one as they play their roles together. Everyone was watching them as they were together, dancing with such a light that is seemed as though they were meant to dance together in each other's arms.

_I use to think I had it all_

_Then one day we hit a wall,_

_I had hoped you were the one,_

_That was my dream_

_Where has it gone?_

_I wanted to be with you,_

_Forever just me and you._

_So why can't you be,_

_Be good to me._

_I don't ask for much,_

_All I want is love,_

_Someone to see,_

_That's all I need._

_Somebody to be,_

_Somebody to be,_

_Somebody to be,_

_Good to me_

_Good to me._

_Can you be good to me_

_Good to me please._

There dancing slowed as the pace of the song slowed. The intensity of their dance was almost breath taking. It seemed as though they were telling something, they were like inseparable. They were both locked into each other eyes, not looking towards anything or anywhere else.

_Where do I go from here,_

_You've gotten under my skin._

_And I don't know how_

_To get out of this place that I'm in!_

They were so close to each other that their lips almost met each other for how near they were to one another, but held each other from doing so.

_I don't ask for much,_

_All I want is love_

_Someone to see_

_That's all I need_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Good to me_

_Good to me_

_Can you be good to me_

_Good to me please?_

_Be good_

_Be good_

_Be good_

_Can you be good to me._

_Be good_

_Be good_

_Be good_

_Can you be good to me_

_Good to me please?_

As soon as the song was over, they were out of the world that they had fallen into while they danced, but by also from everyone's cheering and clapping.

* * *

Alright everyone! This was longer than what I thought it would be, but oh well! It was really awesome to write this anyway! Oh, and if my story is to good for you then just one thing. DON'T BE A HATER!!! Oh, and one more thing DON'T HATE ME CUZ' YOU 'AINT ME!!!! So please don't flame me if you don't like it. If you have no good comments, ideas to help improve, or compliments, then do not. I repeat do not review if you have nothing good to say at all. Pease, and Aurovoir!!!


	5. Having a Blast After The Dance Floor

HELLOOOOOOOOOO! Hope you all like this chappie because this was hard to write. Anyway!!! R&R, you should all know this already so no shall that show itself!!!! Oh, and Vale, plus all of the other lovely reviewers, thank you all very much!!! You guys are awesome!!! Later!!!

* * *

Sakura was now sitting by the pool, her feet in the water, kicking back and forth as the ripples moved outward. Not from far Eriol saw and excused himself and made his way over to her with ease and grace. Sakura was for a moment startled when she found a hand on and immediately grabbed it, swinging the person over her and into the pool. '**Splash!!!**' many suddenly turned and saw a very wet Eriol inside the pool in his shirt and swimming trunks while Sakura looked very guilty and embarrassed. They suddenly knew the cause and smirked before looking away, distracting themselves with conversations.

"What was that about Sakura?" Asked Eriol suddenly.

"Sorry, building up reflexes so no one can attack from behind,"

"Well you don't need to worry about being hurt at all, that's for sure," said Eriol chuckling as he pulled himself up and out of the pool, only leaving his feet in.

Sakura looked a bit flushed from embarrassment since she didn't mean to through Eriol into the pool.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to do that to you," said Sakura.

"No problem at all Saku, it's good that you have reflexes, just make sure you learn to identify the person before attacking," said Eriol chuckling.

"I still can't do that without concentrating for a while. I know that I can do it, but I can't seem to detect very quickly like Yue does, it's like he knows my every move before I do,"

"That is because he knows you so well that he knows what you'll do as soon as you start. There is one thing that you need to remember, always take your enemy by surprise. Always try something new so that he doesn't suspect what you'll do,"

"Hmm, I got to' think about that," she said.

"Anyway, since I'm already wet, how about a swim?"

"Only fare for two to get wet instead of one,"

"To true," said Eriol as he got up.

Eriol held his hand out for Sakura. She reached for it and stood up.

"Thank you,"

"What are gentlemen for," replied Eriol with a gentle smile.

Sakura smiled back sweetly. Then she reached for her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, dropping it to her side. Before Eriol stood Sakura with a bikini top and very, very short swimming shorts. Things that have never flashed before in his mind appeared were now revealing themselves to him.

'_Wow, and to think that she had that under such normal clothing,_' he thought.

"I hope you're not going in with your shirt again," said Sakura smirking, both hands on her petite hips.

"That anxious to get payback now are we," said Eriol, a mysterious glint forming in his eyes.

Sakura shook her head as a smile came from her smirk. Eriol's eyes began to shine and a smile began to grow. He reached his t-shirt and slipped it off, his glasses soon following.

'_Oh my stars, I never thought that Eriol was that well done,_' thought Sakura as her eyes wondered around Eriol's torso down to his stomach and all around that was visible.

"You're not going to stand there daydreaming now are you," said Eriol.

Sakura blinked for a moment, not remembering at first why she was staring off. Eriol took this chance and picked up Sakura,

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!!! What's with the lifting and stuff," said Sakura.

She never would have suspected Eriol to do something like this, she quickly placed her arms around his neck and placed her head between Eriol's head and shoulder. Eriol smirked,

"Payback my dear Cherry Blossom," Eriol then ran and jumped into the pool.

When Eriol did so he didn't notice that Meilin was near the pool watching

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" '**Splash!!!'** by the pool was a now soaking wet, Meilin.

"Hey I wasn't ready to get wet yet so splash somewhere else!!!" Kero was laughing with great volume, Spinnel by his side in this action.

"I don't know Suppie, I think she looks good wet, what do you think," Kero said before breaking his straight face and laughed his little butt off.

"I agree with you Kero, she does look better wet, and I have to admit, Eriol and Sakura did a job well done doing that!!!" Suppie joined Kero in laughing hard, both holding onto their little forms for how hard they were laughing.

Eriol and Sakura looked from their little guardians to Meilin. A smile slowly appeared as they saw the shade of red Meilin suddenly had changed to,

"Sakura, how red do you think she will get? I mean since she's more red than a tomato,"

"I think she's trying to bread the record of the most darkest shade of red a person change to," everyone laughed at the scene before them.

"I think you're right," whispered Eriol.

"Oops, sorry May," Sakura called out.

"I'll get you later for this Sakura, you too Eriol!!!!!" Shouted Meilin.

Meilin then stormed off, everyone else was just having a good laugh on this fine summer evening at the comical scene.

"You better watch your back now Eriol, she might do something rash," said Sakura.

"Oh I'll take my chances, after all I am in the pool with a certain PIC,"

"Oh so now I'm your other partner in crime?"

"In this crime anyway,"

"Oh Eriol you wound me!" Cried out Zackary.

Sakura and Eriol look at each other in surprise before looking back at Zackary.

"May I ask how?"

"I thought I was your PIC!!!" Zackary once again cries out.

"You know as much as I do that someday Sakura would someday become out PIC so do not act so disparaged," said Eriol.

"Disparaged?"

"Unnoticed,"

"Oh," Sakura then laughed.

Eriol shook his head at how cute his little Cherry Blossom could be so cute. Eriol let Sakura go then and then they both began to swim around the pool, enjoying each other's company.

After a while the two decided to leave the pool and to enjoy a nice little snack by the snack bar. Soon they were both out and grabbed their shirts, Sakura changed her shirt to a Strawberry Shortcake beach towel, and began to dry herself off. Eriol watched as she did so with a smile,

"What, Strawberry Shortcake's cute," said Sakura as though she had been offended.

"Don't worry Sakura, I wasn't watching because of that," Eriol took picked up his shirt and then looked over towards Sakura,

"Hey Saku, watch this," Eriol placed the wet t-shirt in front of him like a cloth.

He then began to wave it up and down, and when he stopped in its place was a navy blue towel. Eriol smiled and Sakura giggled at how cute Eriol seemed to be acting at the moment. He then began to dry himself off. Without noticing, Sakura was staring at him. Her eyes wondered around Eriol's torso down to his stomach and all around that was visible once again.

Reluctantly, Sakura tore her eyes away from his lean and swimmer like body. Eriol felt as though while drying off that someone was watching him, and when he stopped for a moment to look around, no one was watching, everyone was in their conversations while Sakura stared into the clear pool water, her towel now around her hips.

"Come on Saku, why don't we get something to drink and eat at the snack bar," said Eriol.

"Sure, why not," said Sakura as her emerald eyes went back to Eriol.

Soon they were walking arm-in-arm to the snack bar where they will soon learn more about each other.

Eriol, being the gentlemen he was let Sakura sit down first before taking a seat of his own. One of the ladies tending the bar walked over,

"Hello Sakura, hello Eriol, what would you two like for a snack?"

"Hmm, Eriol want to share an ice-cream with me?"

"What flavor?"

"Cookies & Cream,"

"Marie, can you bring us a Cookies & Cream ice-cream to share please?"

"Of course, anything to drink?"

"Sunny-D," they said simultaneously.

Marie laughed at how cute they were.

"Alright, I'll be back then," Marie then left the two alone.

"I didn't know that you liked Sunny-D Eriol,"

"I'd say the same thing but you already did," Sakura giggled.

"I don't know why, but Madison hates Sunny-D, and yet she only has it around because since we're cousins and so she has it still for my sake and all. Oh and Li, he says that he likes it, but that he prefers, 'Tropical' orange juice," Eriol chuckled.

"Well Saku, I should let you know that I don't hate it, that I love it very much, and it appears to me that we have many things in common that we thought that we did,"

"Alright, why don't we check to see if we're right then, we can ask questions back and forth, you start," said Sakura, smiling brightly.

"Hmm, alright. Saku, other than pink, what would be your next best color?"

"Wow, I haven't thought of that before. Hmm, I guess that I'd go with…baby blue. Alright Eriol, now you know mine, but I don't know yours, what about you?"

"Alright, my color is blue, and my second would be black,"

"Oh Eriol, what's with the dark colors?" Asked Sakura in surprise.

Marie then showed up this moment with a small tray with two Sunny-D's and one bowl of Cookies & Cream ice-cream with two spoons already in.

"Here you two go, and enjoy your snacks,"

"Thanks Marie,"

"Thank you Marie,"

"No problem you two," Marie then walked off.

Sakura went for her Sunny-D and when she placed the glass down, it was half empty,

"Alright Eriol, what's your next question?"

"How about…what's your favorite fruit?"

"I love both strawberries and cherries, their really good," she then took a spoonful of ice-cream.

"Didn't know that you could deal with the coldness of the ice-cream with that much inside of your spoon,"

"Well Eriol, I'll have you know that I carry a certain tradition at night with my little Kero. See my mom and I use to go downstairs at night, and we would eat Strawberry ice-cream together…but now since she's gone, I still carry it in her memory, but instead of by myself, I do so with Kero,"

"Wow, well that's really nice of you to share that Sakura, do many know about this?"

"No, other than Kero, there is Madison, and now there's you,"

"Hmm, alright. Now I'm going to tell you something that not even my guardians know about. See, while at the manor, I sometimes slip out of my room, and go to the kitchens too. See, I make sure that the kitchen is sound proof and then, I make me a Cookies & Cream milk shake. They are awesome. Especially when you add the whip cream on top and then add a strawberry or two."

"Wow, those must really taste good."

"They are," Sakura giggled at how playful Eriol was all of a sudden.

"Alright now, what's the next question?"

"Okay, what's your favorite kind of music?"

"Pop and R&B, but mostly Pop. So what about you?"

"Classical and Pop,"

"You know what, I knew that one of them would be Classic, but Pop? If it were up to me I'd say that you were a copy cat."

"Why is that?" Eriol asked curiously.

"Because we have many things in common, but I never thought that you'd have that many, what if I told you that I liked Country?"

"Well then I would have said that 'Sakura, I hate Country, it doesn't sound right to me,' but not that way exactly, besides I can tell that you hate it too so I don't worry about you having to tell me,"

"Alright, alright. Eriol, what is your favorite song, and your favorite music artist? Now don't go all old style on me, all I know is Beethoven and I'm not even sure how to spell it." Sakura was pointing her finger towards Eriol.

He chuckled while Sakura did so, and before responding ate some more ice-cream.

"Alright, I like 'Dance With Me' by Drew Seeley, and I'd say I like, Chris Brown. Has many great songs, I guess that's why I like him," Sakura had her mouth hanging and her spoon half way up to her mouth.

"Are you that shocked?" Eriol was chuckling.

Sakura could only nod at the moment. She then snapped out of it listened to the music,

"Oh Eriol, could you excuse me, I owe Meilin a dance off, and this song is so perfect,"

"Go head, I'll catch up and take a few pictures," Sakura then ran to Meilin.

Eriol had a spoon of their ice-cream before running off to grab Madison's camera.

"Hey Meilin!!! Try getting me back now, I do owe you a dance off!!!"

"Hell yeah, Mattie…dance off, pump up the music!!!" Shouted out Meilin.

Everyone heard dance off and then emptied the dance floor for the dance-off's were always awesome to see. The best part is that Meilin and Sakura always had dance-off's when one or the other does something to the other.

"Alright everyone, hold on to your fans and breaths because things are going to get heated up in here!!!" Madison said in the microphone.

Everyone cheered as they were all excited for the dance-off.

"May, this is you're song so why don't you start off," said Sakura, her arms crossed, and a smirk gracing her features.

"My pleasure," said Meilin as she flicked her loose hair towards Sakura.

Many oo's and oh's were heard around. Meilin walked to the center of the Dance floor (Wall to Wall by Chris Brown. Check on YouTube if you haven't heard it).

Side to side, back step twice, elbow, leg swipe, jump, kick, pop out chest, kata steps. Many of these moves were used and were used in many graceful and yet also dangerous ways. Many were placed in patterns and swiftly moved across the floor. Back step twice, leg swipe, kick, pop out chest, slide to side. Flips were added here and there.

Soon the song ended and everyone cheered, and the next song made everyone even more excited because they knew that Sakura would have new things to add to the floor. (Boom, Boom Pow by Black Eye Pea)

She started with her hips, placing her hands on one of her knees as she moved her hips and twisted her foot, and then switched from one side to the other. Sakura rolling them from side to side, and her chest following the same movements. Her shoulders soon followed. Shoulder, chest, side step, arms swing back and forth with speed. Flip spin, sweep, summersault, sweep, pop up, flip, swing. Slowly slides down, then up and rocks her hips side to side like a Genie in a bottle.

When the song ends her arms and fists were in the direction towards Meilin. Her chest moves up and down calming itself down, but not as much as she thought for how swiftly some of her flips and movements came. Everyone cheered, and a smile was on her face.

"Alright everyone, let's dance!!!" Called out Sakura.

Everyone began to dance on the dance floor like before, having fun as they moved and swayed with the music. Eriol snuck up to Sakura, with the camera in hand,

* * *

Muahahahahahaha!!!!!! How wonderful it is to actually have fun writing, this is just completely awesome!!! SO ANYWAY!!! You all need to review since you've all read this chappie so I need all of your juicy and lovable comments and maybe some pointers of improvement here and there. Later!!!!!


End file.
